Spirits (LOTM: Sword of Kings)
Spirits are extraordinary beings from a different dimension, they came to existence more than 900 quintillion years ago in a mysterious planet in the space. They are almost the entire central plot of the entire LOTM: Sword of King storyline. They will become the central plot of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, when the true antagonists will be introduced, whom are after the Spirits. Through their own will or not, it is unknown, but each time they come through to the real world, they create a space that is similar to a bomb explosion which destroys everything that it engulfs. Each individual Spirit is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. All Spirits were originally humans whom bonded with gems called Sephira Crystal, which turned them into Spirits. Some of them received one from Phantom under the promise that it would grant their wish. The first of the Spirits in Saga AA (season 1), Kurumi Tokisaki, made her debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Suicide. The first of the Spirits in Saga AA (season 2), Tohka Yatogami, made her debut in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - The Funeral (Bonus). Tohka was being chased by the Homeworld Gems under the orders of Black Diamond. In order to escape, she teleported herself to Prime Earth. Power & Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “Spirit Mana” they hold within their bodies. However, all Spirits have the same ability of creating their own Astral Dress, as well having an Angel, plus the ability to fly. Also, while they remain unsealed by Shido, their aging is slowed. Kotori theorized that this is because their Reiryoku prevents cellular aging. Spirits also have another form called Inverse whichForm they enter when exposed to severe negative emotions. While in this form, their appearance becomes much darker and their behavior becomes much more violent. Their powers while in this form remain the same except their Angels are replaced with Demon Kings and the source of their powers are not their Sephira Crystal but their Qlipha Crystal. Angels The absolute shield that protects the Spirits. Its form, shape and function all differ between each individual Spirit. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power. Their counterparts are the Demon Kings wielded by Spirits in their Inverse form. All of the “Angels” used by the Spirits are named after Abrahamic Religious Angels in the Sephirot Tree. Likewise, the "Demon Kings" used by the Spirits in their Inverse Forms are named after the demons from the evil counterpart to the Sephirot Tree, the Qliphoth Tree. Astral Dresses Astral Dresses are the Spirits' armor or clothing created by their power. Spirits can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. When a Spirit goes into its Inverse form their Astral Dress changes into a darker appearance. All of the "Astral Dresses" used by Spirits are named after the divine names of God representing each respective Sephirah in the Kabbalah. Demon Kings The primary armament of a Spirit while in their Inverse Form. They are described to be the opposites, or darker versions, of their angels. They also appear to have the same abilities as their Angels just darker in color and nature. Sephirah Crystal Sephira Crystals are mysterious, round, orb-like gems that contain Angels, can turn humans or any alien race into Spirits and serve as the power source of their Spirit Form. They also have alternate forms called Qlipha Crystals that contain Demon Kings and serve as the power source of the Spirits' Inverse Form. Usage Bonding In order for a Sephira Crystal to turn a human into a Spirit, they simply need to touch it. The gem is then absorbed into the one who touched it and will turn that person into a Spirit. Removal So far, there have shown to be three ways for a Sephira Crystal can be removed from a Spirits' body. The first method is to kill the Spirit. Finally, Artemishia has also shown the ability to remove a Qlipha Crystal through unknown means by using her territory. By removing the Qlipha Crystal, Eckidina KnightWalker put the Crystal in her chest and became Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, a Inverse Form of her original self. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Goals The Dark Empire from Balam Alliance, the DEM Empire is the only group know that is after the Spirits. The DEM Empire is the organization run by Isaac Westcott, the army employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the ExKriegs, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. The DEM Empire is knows for hunting down Spirits around all Multi-Universes, for some reason, the DEM Empire capture Spirits and torture them in all horrible ways, including, psychological tortures, gangbang rapes and shock torture. Their goal is to make them go in Inverse Form in order to get their Sephirah Crystal and put it in Isaac Westcott to make him the new god of the Multi-Universe and finally destroy all existence, just like "Eckidina" transformed herself in "Diabla". Actually, Eckidina was the first person in the entire existence to become a Spirit for evil purporses. The DEM Empire had the same goal but 2 million years before Eckidina was born. It's also important to remember the Spirits are a race composed by only female members for unknown reasons. Many researchs around the Multi-Universe tried to study why Spirts are women but they did not discover. It was said because they're a descedents of Angels from Paradise, but more weaker. Yet, Spirits has the powers to destroy entire planets. Spirits in Saga AA - Eckidina Arc *Kurumi Tokisaki (first Spirit to appear in the story) - In ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc '' *Tohka Yatogami - ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc '' *Yoshino - LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc *Yoshinon - LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc *Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant (as Inverse Spirit; the first Inverse Form of the Spirits to appear in the story) - LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc *Nia Honjou - LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc 548708.png tohka_yatogami_by_mmrailgun-d61nhk1.jpg yoshino_commission_6_coloring_by_planeptune-d6zrd7b.png Rabbit_behind_tree.jpg opbf.png DAL_v13_c01.jpg Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Former Humans Category:Woobies Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Races Category:Omnipotents Category:Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Angel Category:Spiritual Users Category:Monster Master Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Light users Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Elementals Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Heroes without Reason or Motive Category:Size Shifter Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Outright Characters Category:Sorceress Category:Alternate Form Category:Gravity Defyers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:True Neutral Category:New World Order Category:Neutral Good Category:Framed Characters Category:Possesed Characters Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline